a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burglar-proof wireless light adjusting module, and more particularly to a burglar-proof wireless light adjusting module when applied in a normal way, a light bulb is kept at a prior brightness, i.e., a lightening status, and a switch is turned off and on one time quickly at the lightening status, so as to change the light bulb to a light adjusting status by a control module, gradually increasing the brightness of light bulb to a maximum, and then gradually decreasing until being extinguished, to form an action of continuously adjusting light repetitively; whereas the switch is turned off and on one time quickly at the light adjusting status, so as to keep the brightness of light bulb and stop the action of adjusting light.
When the module is used in a normal way, the control module records a last brightness of the light bulb, so as to keep the brightness at the adjusted brightness every time when the light bulb is turned on, thereby achieving functions of light adjusting and keeping brightness.
When the module is used in burglar-proof alert, the control module at the status of normal usage will change the light bulb into the status of burglar-proof alert after turning off and on a number of times with a switch, and control the status of lightening and status of extinguishing in a repetitive sequence with a random time.
The present invention is also equipped with a wireless remote control function, so as to perform all of the aforementioned operations with a remote controller.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 1a, a conventional stand lamp is connected with a controller B which is used to adjust a brightness of a light bulb C. In addition, some controllers B are equipped with a function of burglar-proof alertness which enlightens and extinguishes at a constant time period. However, it is easily to determine that there is actually no one in a house with a regular pattern of lightening and extinguishing.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 2a, for a conventional wall lamp A2, a lightening and extinguishing of a light bulb C is controlled through a switch E. However, a normal switch E simply provides a turning on/off control and does not have a function of adjusting light. The conventional switch E and a panel E1 should be removed and replaced with a switch with the function of light adjusting, if the switch capable of controlling light is to be used. However, for an existing multi-purpose switch, a design of its panel is plain, and cannot fit with a requirement of indoor design and decoration. Besides, its interior size is too big, causing difficulty in assembling and increasing troublesome to a user.